Turn the tide
by Rhodesia
Summary: Eine Taito Kurzgeschichte, Achtung, Sad End!


Digimon gehört nicht mir... wobei... in dieser Story kommen eigentlich keine Digimon vor also... Die Charas könnten ja genauso gut meine eignen sein... ach was!^^  
Ich find die Story net sonderlich gelungen, aber urteilt selbst!  
  
  
"Matt, hier bin ich wieder!" Taichi setzte sich an das Krankenbett. "Sein Zustand ist immer noch unverändert!" Hinter ihm stand der Arzt, der Yamato behandelte. Er kannte den braunhaarigen Jungen schon gut, er war in den letzten Jahren jeden Tag gekommen um nach seinem Freund zu sehen. Dabei bestand kaum noch eine Möglichkeit das Yamato Ishida jemals wieder aus dem Koma erwachen würde. Aber das wollte der Junge einfach nicht verstehen, er hatte die Hoffnung auf eine Rettung noch nicht aufgegeben. Aber auch die Medizin hatte Grenzen... "Ich bleib noch ein bisschen, macht ihnen das etwas aus?" "Natürlich nicht, Tai! Bleib so lange wie du willst!" erwiderte der Arzt. "Das müsstest du doch so langsam wissen! Ich muss jetzt gehen! Meine anderen Patienten warten! Ruf mich wenn etwas passiert, ok?" Taichi nickte und wandte sich wieder seinem Freund zu. Vorsichtig nahm er dessen blasse Hand in seine eigene. "Wie lange liegst du schon da? Ich habe aufgehört die Tage zu zählen. Matt, kannst du mich hören? Gib mir doch bitte irgendein Zeichen! Ich glaube einfach nicht das du niemals wieder aufwachen wirst! Die anderen haben die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben...alle, sogar dein kleiner Bruder! Und Mimi...sie hatte schon nach einem halben Jahr wieder einen neuen Freund. Dabei verdankt sie dir doch ihr Leben! Das mindeste was sie tun könnte ist auf dich warten! Sie hat dich nicht verdient, Matt! Ihr wart das Traumpaar der Schule, erinnerst du dich noch? Alle fanden ihr hättet so gut zusammen gepasst! Alle sagten das, nur ich nicht... doch, ich habe es gesagt aber nie richtig gemeint! Matt ich..." Taichis Stimme versagte. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wange. " Die anderen fragen sich warum ich das alles hier mache! Wahrscheinlich glauben sie ich sei verrückt! Aber das bin ich nicht, Matt! Ich weiß das du mich hören kannst! Du kannst mir nur nicht antworten, das stimmt doch, oder? Ich weiß es einfach! Und ich weiß auch, das du wieder aufwachen wirst! Ich muss dir doch noch so viel sagen...Warum habe ich das noch nicht früher gemacht? Aus Rücksicht zu Mimi? Nein, bestimmt nicht! Ich hatte Angst, Angst um unsre Freundschaft. Mimi war mir egal! Sie weiß gar nicht wie viel Glück sie hat mir dir zusammen gewesen zu sein! Wahrscheinlich wollte sie nur mit dir angeben...alle Mädchen aus der Schule haben sie um dich beneidet! Alle Mädchen...und ich! Ja, Matt ich bin in dich verliebt und das schon lange! Aber ich konnte es dir nie sagen! Es sah auch so aus als ob...als ob du glücklich mit Mimi gewesen wärst. Das warst du doch, oder? Auf jeden Fall haben das alle gesagt! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie weh das tut...jemanden zu lieben, der mit einer andern glücklich ist. Jedes Mal wenn ihr euch geküsst habt, immer wenn du ihr dieses Lächeln geschenkt hast...ich hätte vor Eifersucht platzen können. Du hast gemerkt das etwas mit mir nicht stimmt und hast mich gefragt was los sei, doch ich konnte dir nicht antworten! Was auch? Wenn ich dir die Wahrheit gesagt hätte, wie hättest du dann reagiert? Ich kann es mir schon vorstellen...entweder hättest du es für einen Scherz gehalten und mich ausgelacht oder ich hätte damit unsre Freundschaft zerstört. Und das wollte ich nicht, verstehst du das? Aber ewig konnte ich das nicht aushalten...ich war so eifersüchtig auf Mimi das...du weißt ja was dann passiert ist...ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen und hab zugeschlagen...Mimi hatte geschrieen, mich für verrückt erklärt. Da wurde mir erst klar was ich getan hatte. Mimi ist zu dir geflohen und hat dir alles erzählt. Da wusstest du es. Wusstest was ich für dich empfinde. Aber du wolltest nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Nicht nachdem ich deine Freundin geschlagen habe. Dank Mimi und dir weiß wenigstens niemand anderes von der Sache...hast du es eigentlich TK erzählt? Jetzt tut es mir ja auch Leid...ich wünschte ich könnte es wieder gut machen. Nicht Mimi soll mir verzeihen sondern du! Das ist auch einer der Gründe warum ich in diesen 3 Jahren jeden Tag gekommen bin. Ich wollte der erste sein der bei dir ist wenn du aufwachst! Wollte mich gleich entschuldigen...und ich werde es auch weiterhin versuchen, Matt! Ich werde jeden Tag kommen...Du hast damals gesagt das Mimi mich nicht mehr sehen will...und du auch nicht! Ich sollte mich von euch fernhalten...aber das habe ich nie getan! Ich bin immer in deiner Nähe gewesen? Spionage? Nein, ich wollte das wirklich nicht...ich konnte nicht anderes! Nur an diesem einem Tag, da war ich nicht da! Vielleicht hätte ich helfen können...Mimi hat mir später unter Tränen erzählt was passiert ist... sie wurde angegriffen...von dieser Gang...an eurem Treffpunkt. Sie war früher gekommen, du warst noch nicht da! Sie wollten sie...du hast Mimi gerettet! Bist gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen um das Schlimmste zu vermeiden! Du hast eingegriffen, Mimi sollte Hilfe holen...sie hat die Polizei angerufen, aber sie kamen zu spät! Diese Typen haben dich fertig gemacht und ich konnte dir nicht helfen! Wenn ich da gewesen wäre, dann wärst du jetzt nicht hier! Zusammen hätten wir eine Chance gegen diese Idioten gehabt aber alleine...Mimi konnte dir auch nicht helfen, wie auch? Sie ist zu schwach um...Als ich zum ersten Mal an diesem Bett stand waren die anderen dabei. Außer Mimi. Sie wurde auch noch behandelt. Wir alle waren verstört, TK hat geweint. Ich konnte ihn gut verstehen, ich hätte am liebsten das selbe getan. Aber ich habe mich zurückgehalten...ich muss doch ein gutes Vorbild für die Truppe sein! Jetzt bin ich alleine, jetzt ist es egal!" Taichi weinte hemmungslos. Ja, er war schuld an allem! Er war schuld daran das es Yamato jetzt so schlecht ging. "Matt, bitte verzeih mir! Es tut mir Leid! Ich liebe dich!" Da, plötzlich! Es war nur ganz kurz, aber der Junge hätte sich schwören können das sein Freund geblinzelt hätte. Ein Blick auf die Geräte. Das Herz des anderen Jungen schlug schneller als normal. War das jetzt gut oder schlecht? Was sollte er jetzt machen? Sollte er den Arzt holen? "Tai..." Taichis Herz machte Freudensprünge. Hatte er eben wirklich, wenn auch nur ganz schwach, Yamatos Stimme gehört? "Matt, kannst du mich hören? Bist du wach? Wie geht es dir?" Der blonde Junge öffnete seine Augen und sah ihn verwundert an. "Was ist passiert?" "Du bist im Koma gelegen, 3 Jahre lang! Und jetzt bist du endlich wieder wach!" Stürmisch umarmte er seinen Freund. "Tai, lass das du Idiot! Mir tut alles weh!" beschwerte sich dieser sofort. "Oh, tut mir Leid! Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun...sag mal...hast du gehört was ich gesagt habe?" Matt grinste. "Klar!" Taichi drehte sich weg. Was hatte Yamato nur jetzt so blöd zu grinsen? Wahrscheinlich hielt er ihn für einen vollkommenen Idiot! "Du hast mir gesagt das ich ihm Koma gelegen bin und das es dir Leid tut das du mich umarmt hast!" "Nein, das meinte ich doch nicht, Blödmann! Ich meine...davor!" Matt schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu erinnern...eine Stimme...also war es doch keine Einbildung gewesen...Tai gab wohl nie auf...genau das war es was er so sehr an ihm liebte. Damals, als Mimi ihm erzählt hatte warum Tai sie geschlagen hatte konnte er es nicht glauben und hatte nicht gewusst wie er darauf reagieren sollte...aber die Tatsache das Taichi Mimi geschlagen hatte machte ihm die Entscheidung leichter. Er würde bei ihr bleiben. Hätte er auf eine andere Weise erfahren was Tai für ich ihn empfand dann... "Ja, ich erinnere mich! Stimmt das mit Mimi?" Taichi nickte stumm. "Und...stimmt es auch das du...das du mich liebst?" Er bekam keine Antwort. "Tai, antworte mir!" bat er ungeduldig. Wieder keine Antwort. Was hätte Taichi schon antworten sollen? Das Yamato sich nach Mimi erkundet hatte war doch nur ein Zeichen dafür das er sie immer noch liebte, oder? Er sah auf das Gerät das den Herzschlag von dem Jungen anzeigte. Besorgt stellte er dessen Unregelmäßigkeit fest. "Tai, bitte..." fing der blonde Junge erneut an. "Ich hole jetzt besser den Arzt." Enttäuscht wandte Matt sich ab. Warum wich Taichi immer aus? Er hatte es doch schon davor gewusst. Er hatte es ihm zwar nie direkt gesagt aber... "Yamato, du bist wach?" Erfreut stürzte der Arzt ins Zimmer. "Wir hatten schon alle Hoffnung aufgegeben und jetzt...Yamato? Hörst du mich überhaupt?" Entsetzt lief Taichi zum Bett. "Aber eben war er doch noch wach!" Der Arzt begann Matt zu untersuchen. "So etwas schnell gehen...hat er sich vielleicht aufgeregt?" Schuldbewusst nickte der Junge. "Das könnte die Ur..." Piiiieeeep!!! "Scheiße, Herzstillstand! Schnell, gebt mir die Schocker!" Alarmiert waren einige Schwestern angelaufen. Taichi beobachtete ihre verzweifelten Rettungsversuche...er fühlte sich so hilflos wie noch nie davor. Er sah Yamato aber er konnte ihm nicht helfen. Und das Schlimmste war, er war daran Schuld! "Bringen sie den Jungen hier raus!" hörte Taichi die Stimme des Arztes. Er wurde nach draußen geschoben und die Tür geschlossen. "Nein, lasst mich rein!" Verzweifelt hämmerte er gegen die Tür. Natürlich wurde sie ihm nicht geöffnet. Die Minuten, die er wartend verbrachte waren die längsten und schlimmsten in seinem gesamten Leben. Und dann immer das Wissen daran schuld zu sein. Hätte er es ihm doch gleich gesagt! "Ja, Matt! Es stimmt! Ich liebe dich!" schrie er so laut er irgendwie konnte. Dann ließ er sich weinend auf einen Stuhl vor dem Zimmer nieder. Was hatte sein Leben überhaupt noch für einen Sinn wenn Matt wegen ihm umkam? Plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet. "Und?" Taichi sprang sofort auf. "Es tut mir Leid. Wir konnten nichts mehr für ihn tun! Ihr Freund ist tot!"  
  



End file.
